


Characterize Me

by monkeywand



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: Guess the character written. No names, only characterizations.





	1. Bullet Train

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Listen to a song, write a 100 words about a character without pointedly giving away who the character is.

" _Moving at the speed of sound,_  
_Feet can't keep on the ground._  
_Can't stay in one place,_  
_Keep moving like a bullet train._ "  
Bullet Train – Stephen Swartz ft Joni Fatora

Running. There's nothing quite like it. Whether it be on the track or after UnSubs. The feel of the pavement disappearing underfoot, the wind sweeping through your hair, stealing your breath away. There's just some comfort in listening to the world rush by, watching the landscape pass by in a blur of colors, your heart thumping in time with every solid foot placement. Thud. Thud. Thud. The satisfaction of the chase, of winning a new race, of taking down another misguided individual hell-bent on ridding the world of a few more people. The adrenaline that surges through your body, setting your veins on fire, making you feel so alive. Running so fast that you feel like you're flying.


	2. World So Cold

" _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers,_  
_I don't believe this world can't be saved._  
_How did you get here and when did it start,_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart._ "  
World So Cold – 12 Stones

There are times where she really hates the job. Hates what it makes her do, hates what it makes her feel, hates what it makes her see. Oh, how she wishes there were such thing as brain bleach. Something to wipe her memory from the horrors that come across her screen. That best she can do surround herself with the things that remind her of the living, of the happiness. The things that help remind her there is still good in this world, that not everything is tainted by evil. Babies. Animals. The innocents of the world.


	3. Feel It In Your Heart

" _Can you feel this in your heart,_  
 _Can you take it to your soul,_  
 _I don't want you to pretend,_  
 _I don't want to be alone._ "  
Feel It In Your Heart – Cold

This is the reason he is here. This is the reason he does his job. The satisfaction of seeing loved ones returned back to their families. Seeking justice for those unable to go home, taken tragically from the world far beyond their time. He'd become nostalgic in the past couple of weeks. Seeing the guys from the old days pass away. It was like a part of him had disappeared as well. It wasn't that he wanted to give up. No, he loved the job too much. He just didn't want to be the last one standing. But this last case has reminded him why. The case and the team. If it weren't for them, he doesn't know what he would have done. They remind him to smile on the bad days, remind him that he is not alone in the world. There is a world left fighting for.


	4. Little Wonders

" _Our lives are made,_  
 _In these small hours,_  
 _These little wonders,_  
 _These twists and turns of fate._ "  
Little Wonders – Rob Thomas

She doesn't regret it, becoming a mother. Tired from the interrupted of sleep, the nausea leaving her stomach unsettled, feeling as if she were housing a whale rather than a growing fetus. Nor does she regret the decision to step back from the job, to be put on light duties as the due date draws near. It's the revelation of things that amazes her. Her child is currently solely dependent on her, for nourishment, for breath, for life. And she is happy for it. It's simply another path in her life.


	5. You're Going Down

" _It'll be a long time coming,_  
 _But you got the message now,_  
 _'Coz I was never going,_  
 _Yeah, you're the one that's going down._ "  
You're Going Down – Sick Puppies

Inhale. Exhale. Release the tension. Stay focused. Eyes on the situation. Nothing else matters except here and now. The stance. The hold. The sight down the barrel of the gun. Breathing just like you've been taught. Moving like it's second nature. Finger on the trigger, ready to diffuse the problem with the only solution. Pull. Click. Bang. One shot is all it takes. Everything is all a-flurry and yet calm at the same time. Your heart beats steady and surely. Another man down, unable to terrorize the world any more.


	6. Feeling Good

" _It's a new dawn,_  
 _It's a new day,_  
 _It's a new life,_  
 _For me,_  
 _And I'm feeling good._ "  
Feeling Good – Muse

The bliss. The high. The wonderful feeling the runs through your body. It's like a warm hug gently caressing your insides making you feel everything and nothing. Only happy thoughts. The dark blissfully numbed and sent to back, to the depths, hidden behind the illusion of floating. Nothing is wrong. Nothing can go wrong. Everything is just right. The day passes but in flashes. A few moments stick briefly, before being torn away by the ecstasy of the high, nothing left concrete. Time feels as if it could stretch forever and you with it.


	7. This Is War

" _A warning to the people,_  
 _The good and the evil,_  
 _This is war._  
 _To the solider, the civilian,_  
 _The martyr, the victim,_  
 _This is war._ "  
This Is War – 30 Seconds To Mars

He is the one who always stays strong, the protector, the soldier. He's the one who will always have your back, will always take your side, the one to defend you against the wrong. He'll try and protect you, save you from the wars of this world, keep you safe from harm. Even if it means putting his own life on the line. He's the first into the fight, the last man to leave. The only back-up you need, a teddy bear wrapped in solid armor, hard to those he doesn't trust, a marshmallow to those he considers family. He's the one to trust, the one to believe in.


	8. In The Shadows

" _I've been watching,_  
 _I've been waiting,_  
 _In the shadows for my time._ "  
In The Shadows – The Rasmus

I watch but you don't see me. I'm waiting, blending into the shadows of the night. My heart races but is strangely calm at the same time. I walk the edge like a tightrope, toeing the line between too far and not enough. My body is alive with anticipation, trembling visibly to all those who see. I want you to see, want you to find out. The thrill of the chase, it's what fuels my fire. What I do to you, how I make you feel, it's exciting. I see what it does to you. Makes you frustrated, makes you scared that this time might be the one. For now, I'm winning.


	9. London Still

" _You know, it's okay,_  
 _I'm kinda happy here for now,_  
 _I think I've finally grown up,_  
 _And got myself a love of now._ "  
London Still – The Waifs

She stares at the frame on her desk, the one she normally keeps in her drawer, the one she brings out in times of need. It serves as a reminder, not of what she has lost, or left behind, but what she has been through and the people who helped her become the person she is now. If she were truthful to herself, she would fly back this very moment, if only to help fill the hole in her heart. The one shaped suspiciously like the family she had. Still has. She misses them dearly, but this is her place now. She can't go back, but it doesn't mean she can't call. Doesn't mean she has to cut them out completely. The thought eases her heart somewhat. She can do this. She has to. It's who she is.


End file.
